Listen to the Rain
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: A new recruit has come to the CIA, one that has taken a liking to Auggie and just may have some interesting information that concerns the CIA immensely.  Auggie/OC Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Listen to the Rain – A Covert Affairs FanFic**

_**A/N: I LOVE Christopher Gorham and I have since I watched Harper's Island. This new show, Covert Affairs caught my attention (it could be because the trailer showed Christopher shirtless…hmm…) and I started watching it – I was hooked by the 3**__**rd**__** episode. I haven't' stopped smiling since the 7**__**th**__** though. Heehee… This is an OC story, I gave Annie a boyfriend and as the show evolves, this story will probably go down the same road, just a few minor changes. **_

_** Oh, and possible Lemons in later chapters ;)**_

_** Hope you like it!**_

"Valerie Gerard?"

I turned to see the blonde woman the guards told me about – Joan. "Yes?"

"I have everything set in your office. Computer, paper, files, pens, everything you should need." She looked me over from the dark red hair, blue eyes and pale skin to my black high-heeled boots. "Auggie will show you around."

She started to walk off. "Um…Mrs. Campbell? Who is Auggie?"

She turned back to me. "August Anderson. Just sit tight and he should be here soon."

I nodded and she left. I sat down in one of the black chairs and sighed.

"Don't worry about it," A voice said from beside me. I looked up to see a tan guy with black hair and dark eyes.

I gave him a humorless laugh. "She doesn't seem to like me much." I self-consciously picked at my black skirt.

He laughed. "Trust me, if she didn't like you, you wouldn't be here." He held out his hand. "August Anderson, Special Ops."

I shook his hand and that's when I noticed the laser in his hand. "Are you blind?" I blurted.

He chuckled. "Yep. The Blind Operative is going to show you around." He leaned in. "How's that for irony?" He held his arm out and I took it, standing up.

Auggie showed me around the different places in the Headquarters, explaining the rules and regulations to me. That's when I noticed a young blonde woman and a tall man giving each other a kiss on the stairs as we passed them.

"Are they allowed to do that?"

"Who?"

_Oh, duh._ "There's a…blonde girl kissing some guy."

He laughed. "That's our newest operative, besides you of course, Annie Walker and her new boyfriend Bradley. Dating your co-workers isn't prohibited here. In fact, it's encouraged." He grinned. "It help keeps the CIA secret."

I nodded. "O…kay…?"

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 22. Why?"

"You don't seem that old. And you just came out of training."

"How old are you?" I smirked.

"Ah ha ha. I'm not as old as I look, young Gerard. I am only 28."

"Well, you don't look that old, either_, Auggie_." I grinned.

He laughed and we kept walking. "For the first week or so, Joan and Arthur will probably have you doing desk work. You know, simple stuff. They won't send you out for field work until later."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Alright, I will show you to your desk."

He led me to another room and pointed to a long black desk with a laptop and a filing cabinet next to it.

Auggie sat down at the desk behind me, facing the wall.

I grinned and waved like an idiot. "Hi, Auggie!" I called dramatically.

He laughed. "Hi Valerie!"

I turned and signed onto the computer with the password they gave me. "What do I do?"

"There should be a file marked 'CIA New Operative' followed by your last name. Just click on that. It will tell you your assignment for today."

"'Kay." I clicked on it and began to work.

After about two hours of typing and listening to Auggie talk to different agents on his headphones I stretched and said, "Hey Auggie?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"What times lunch?"

He laughed. "About 3 hours."

I sighed dramatically and grinned.

"You know, you _could_ listen to music if you wanted to."

I threw my hands up. "That could have been useful to know about an hour ago. Thanks _Auggie_." I laughed and grabbed my bag, pulling out my mp3 player. "Uh…Auggie?" I looked around the computer.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you again, but how do I do this?"

He stood up and plugged it into the laptop. "There you are."

"Thanks." I smiled and pressed _"Play."_ "I don't know if you'll like my mus-"

Suddenly Hard Rock music blared through the computer speakers. "Sorry!" I frantically looked around for the volume button. "Auggie!"

He ran over and turned the volume down. I looked out the door. "Sorry!" I called.

Auggie laughed. "Metal fan, huh?"

I grinned. "I was trying to tell you that you might not like my music."

He laughed and walked back over to his desk. "I'm more of a country fan, myself."

"Oh. I think I might have some on here…Let me check." I scrolled through my playlist.

"It's fine, Val. I'm good with any kind of music, really. I only have a few favorites."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." I played some Evanescence while we worked.

A few more hours later, Auggie turned to me. "Hey Val?"

"Yes?" I was focused on my typing.

"It's 1:00. You wanna go down to the cafeteria with me?"

"Sure." I shut down the computer and stood up. My legs hurt from sitting so long and I could have sworn I was getting carpal tunnel in my right hand. We passed a few of the other "operatives" and I kept my eyes to the floor, following the green grid on the floor from Auggie's laser.

"Hey Auggie."

"Hey Mel."

"Hi Auggie."

"Hi Jess."

"Hey August."

"Hello Kelly."

I looked at him. "How do you know who these people are?"

"I've worked with them a long time." He laughed.

"No," I shook my head. "I meant, you can't…_see_ them, so how do you know who they are?"

He smiled. "Well, they say that when you lose your sight, your other senses strengthen. Usually I can identify people by their smells."

"Ah."

"For example," He said as we entered the cafeteria. "You smell like cherries and vanilla."

I nodded and laughed. "The cherries smell is probably my shampoo and vanilla is my perfume. Impressive."

"Thank you." He grinned.

Auggie and I sat at one of the many white tables and silently ate.

"You're not a big talker, are you?"

I grinned and took a sip of my soda. "Nah."

"Why is that?"

I shrugged. "I never really have anything to say."

He laughed. "I doubt that."

"Hey Auggie," Someone called and we both looked towards the voice. The same blonde girl, Annie, I saw kissing that guy.

"Hey, Annie." He pulled out a chair for her. "Annie, this is Valerie Gerard, Valerie, this is Annie Walker."

She shook my hand and smiled.

"What is it that you needed, Annie?"

"Oh. Joan said that she needed you to look up new information on Jen Halley."

"The detective?"

"Yeah, they think she's a leak for some Russian operatives or something."

"I will check into that."

"Okay." She stood up. "Nice meeting you, Valerie."

"You too." I smiled.

"So," Auggie said. "Where were we?"

I laughed. "I didn't think we were actually talking."

"No, you weren't talking." He corrected. "But I was about to fix that by asking you questions." He grinned.

"O…kay…"

"Have any family?"

"Uh…two brothers. Mom died when I was 4 and father has been a no-show since I was 11."

"How old are your brothers?"

"Now, I think…" Was it Brian or Caleb that was 25? "Caleb." I said out loud. "Caleb is 25, Brian is 38."

"I have four brothers."

"Really? Wow. Hope you get along with them better than I do with mine."

"Nope." He smiled.

I laughed. "Well, I haven't seen Caleb for 6 years now, but I live next door to Brian."

"Where's Caleb?"

I shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see it. "I don't know." I took a bite of my lunch.

"You're lying."

I stopped mid-chew. "What?"

"You're lying." He repeated.

I swallowed. "O…kay, I live in a shitty motel down the street from Brian, who I owe money to for paying my way through training, and my brother Caleb escaped from jail 3 months ago."

He nodded, obviously sure I was telling the truth. "Why was he in jail?"

"Murder."

"Who did he kill?"

I sighed. "Some girl named **Lisa Hearn**."

"Wait, what?"

_**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Some girl named **Liza Hearn**."

"Wait, what?"

"What?" I asked, confused by Auggie's shocked tone.

_"Liza Hearn?"_

_"Yes." _I said, aggravated that I had to repeat myself.

He looked as though he was contemplating whether or not to tell me something.

"What?" I set my fork down.

Auggie leaned in. "Are you able to come to my house tonight?"

"What? Why?" How did the conversation get switched?

"I need to talk to you, but not here."

"O…kay…" I was confused and a little scared that there was something he wasn't supposed to discuss at work.

"Could you get me a piece of paper and pen please?"

I grabbed a pen out of my pocket and a notebook out of my bag. "Here."

He wrote down an address and slid the notebook back to me. He had pretty good penmanship for a blind person. "Come over about 7:30, okay?"

"O…kay…"

Auggie laughed. "Will you stop saying that? I'm not an assassin, Valerie. I just want to talk to you."

"Okay."

He playfully glared and I laughed in spite of myself. His watch went off and he pressed a button on it and stood up. "Time to get back to work."

After work, I drove my red '67 Chevy truck into the gravel parking lot of the run down Motel I was staying at and shut off the engine. I sighed and stepped out into the November rain. When I was in my room, I took my shoes off and changed into jeans and a black shirt before putting the suitcase in the closet. I turned my cell phone on and saw that I had 3 new messages. I sat down on the stained couch.

_Message 1: _"Hey Valerie, its Brian. I was wondering how work was doing and I called to say that Jen and I are moving soon."

"I know, Brian," I said to nobody. "I need to pay you back, I'm _sorry_!"

_Message deleted._

_Message 2:_ "Hey Val. It's Cole, ya know, your…uh, old boss. I was wondering if you would like to go out for-"

_Message deleted_.

Ick.

_Message 3:_ "Valerie?" My heart stopped.

"Dad?"

"Val, it's daddy. I need your help. Caleb spoke to me a few weeks ago and I think he's in trouble. We really need your help. He's in jail and I'm trying to do everything but Liza Hearn is…" He sighed. "I was hoping we could catch up. Love you. Miss you."

_Message erased._

I threw my phone across the room. Why would-

Wait a minute.

I heard muffled voices outside my door through the rain.

"She's in there, I know she is."

"That's her truck, right?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, what we are going to do is go in there and threaten her using Joan Campbell and Auggie Anderson's name. No shooting until after we find out about him, okay?"

My heart was pounding. I had to get out!

I silently ran across the room and opened one of the windows. I crawled through it just as I heard someone knock the door down. One good thing about me in this job – I am able to stay surprisingly calm. I scrambled out the window, scraping my side and dropped into the wet grass. I realized I had no shoes on and my keys were still in the house.

"Dammit!"

I heard a few things knocked around in my room and I suddenly heard "That window's open."

There were 3 or 4 men in there and I ran. I let out a scream when I heard a gunshot and I ran and ran. Luckily, I had a good memory and remembered Auggie's address.

_5142 Maple Street. 5142 Maple Street. 5142 Maple Street. _

I ran through yards and down the streets, passing people with umbrellas who were giving me funny looks. A bare-footed girl running through the rain in Virginia–wow.

_5142, _5142_. _

I reached the house and knocked on the door.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Auggie opened the door and his eyebrows pulled together. "Valerie?"

"Yes, it's me." I shivered as the cold wind hit my rain-soaked body.

"Come in." He stood aside and I walked through the doorway.

He closed the door and I looked around, wrapping my arms around myself. "Nice place." And it was true. In the living room he had three red chairs and a black sofa, and a small TV in the corner. Next to it was what I assumed was the bedroom – it had a large bed and nightstand. There was a closet across the room and a large bathroom next to it.

I turned around to look at him and he walked over and put his hand on my arm. "You're wet."

I laughed. "Thanks, I didn't realize."

He grinned. "Did you walk or something?"

"Yes." I shivered. "Ran. Some guys came into my room. I had to leave. They said they were going to shoot me."

His smile disappeared. "Did you see them?"

I shook my head. "No. I just heard them outside my door and I climbed out the window." I seemed to just realize the pain coming from the scratch on my waist. "_Ow._ And I hurt myself." I laughed.

"Auggie went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. "Here," He handed it to me and I began to dry my hair. "Do you want me to throw your clothes in the dryer?"

"No. I'm fine."

He chuckled. "Val, you're shivering. I can hear you."

"Of course you can," I mumbled.

He laughed and opened his closet. He grabbed a gray T-Shirt and a pair of red boxer shorts.

"Go in the bathroom and put these on. I'll put your clothes in the dryer."

"I-"

"_Now,"_ He pointed to the bathroom.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I saw that."

I turned, shocked. "How?"

He laughed. "I didn't, I just knew you were doing _something_."

"Oh, ha, ha, Auggie."

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. His clothes, though a little big for me, felt warm. I picked my wet clothes on and opened the door. I jumped when Auggie appeared and took the clothes from me.

"I can-"

"Sit." He said, pointing to the living area.

"Okay..." I sat down on the black sofa and waited.

I faintly heard the sound of the dryer being turned on.

"Now," Auggie walked back into the room and sat on the red chair across from me. "Your brother, Caleb."

"Oh yeah," I said, interrupting him. "My dad called me."

"When?"

"Today. He said that he was trying to help Caleb or something."

"Hm. Well, Liza isn't dead."

I noticed his tone had gone placid.

"Then…why is my brother in jail?"

"He had to have had something to do with the CIA. Who knows who could have framed him, or maybe he did kill someone and they falsely identified her."

I hesitated before saying, "How do you know Liza?"

"What?" He looked shocked.

"You…kind of looked different when you said that."

He narrowed his eyes. "You are perceptual."

"Sorry."

He laughed, though there was a strange edge to it. "No, that's a good thing in this career.

I waited.

Auggie sighed. "I've been…seeing her."

"Seeing her? _Naked?" _I tried, smirking.

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Ah." _O…kay…_ "And she's not part of the CIA."

"No. I…just needed her for some information."

"So the CIA…used her?" Auggie didn't seem like the type that would do that.

"Not exactly; they didn't know about it until recently."

"Hm."

"You're frowning."

I laughed. "How could you know that?"

"_I know things."_ He said creepily, and then laughed.

I grinned and sighed. "So what am I supposed to do if…_whoever_ is after me?"

"First, we have to talk to Joan and find out about Liza and Caleb. Then I'll do some research and tracking on Caleb and even Brian, and we should be good to go. Until then, we'll have Operatives with you and your brother at all times. We'll also try to track down your father."

I raised my eyebrows. "You act like this happens all the time."

Auggie shrugged. "In this business you have to learn to play the hand you're dealt."

I smiled slightly.

"Take my… _blindness_, for example." He grinned. "I learned to live with it, even in my job."

"And you do a hell of a job, too."

"Thanks."

"…How did it happen?"

"Hm?"

"Your sight."

"I was in Iraq and an explosion caused me to lose my eyesight."

"Ah." I nodded. "You seem so open."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem so open about everything. About your sight, your job. It's weird."

He chuckled. "Why is that weird?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess with my whole family life being hush, hush secret, secret, I just…I don't know…can't get used to people being so honest."

He looked at me sternly. "Do you wish your life could be open?"

I picked Auggie's shorts that I was wearing. "I…yeah." I sighed.

He was silent for a moment and I looked up at him. He reached over and patted my knee. "Then you're in the wrong business, girly."

"What? Why?"

"If you want your life to have no secrets than the CIA isn't the place you should be."

I had never seen Auggie so serious but my temper flared before I could think about that. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Auggie stood up to answer it and I sat there staring out the window, pondering my options.

"Liza?"

I stood up at the name.

"Where's Valerie?"

"Caleb?" I ran towards the door and Auggie grabbed my arm to stop me. I looked at him in confusion, when suddenly a gunshot sounded and hit my brother.


End file.
